Unusual Findings
by xNightCallingx
Summary: Holly never would've expected her night to be like this. After finding a man held captive they escape on their own adventure where she discovers that he's not what she suspects.


**Disclaimer**: _Any mention of the Night World or any characters other than my own were created by L.J. Smith and follow the Night World series, I do not claim to own them. Inspiration thanks to Companions of the Night. _

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out." Well she sure wasn't _wrong _about that. Our study session had lasted longer than I had hoped and I was still suffering from last night's sleep deprivation. Sarah's eyes pooled with concern as she packed up the remainder of her notebooks. Sarah was one of those people who seemed to put herself before others. She has two exams tomorrow, but she insisted on helping me study tonight. I should buy her some flowers, or a car.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go over it all again." I smiled up at her faking my confidence. "But I'll be there tomorrow with coffee."

"You're the best." she grinned, opening up the door to the study room. "I'm pretty sure the library closes at midnight during finals week, so you should be good." She shut the door, leaving me to my privacy. I looked at my watch. 10:45, I should be fine.

The papers in front of me blurred my vision. I would do anything to never have to look at another number again. Outside the air looked crisp and warm, the sun finally met it's demise behind the horizon. Ever since I moved to Nevada to go to school I've never missed the snow. The sun beating down on me was all I ever needed. The campus had a few people scampering back to their dorms, not wanting to walk alone. I couldn't blame them.

_Distractions, _I thought to myself. My inner demon named distractions. Sarah was a pro at keeping me focused, it was something I worshiped her for. Though the attractive baseball player I had my eye on needed a study partner, I knew Sarah would keep me in line. I looked at my notes now with defeat.

I felt my eyes droop.

Damn. I cracked open my can of Coke, swigging a generous amount. My persistent study partner had warned me not to depend on caffeine; that sleep is the cure for a successful test. But I needed something, I can sleep later.

Little did I know that it was going to be sooner than later.

I woke up with my forehead smashed against my papers. _Classy, _I sarcastically thought to myself as I pealed the paper from my face. I couldn't remember when I fell asleep. I looked out of the window into the lobby of the 2nd floor library. Deserted with the lights off. Well that can't be good.

I reached my arm out looked at my watch. 1:35.

Oh wow. I sprung to life, snatching my papers up. Apparently they locked up for the night without a thorough look. Guess I'm not acing that exam. I pulled my notebooks together and clutched them to my chest. Before I opened the door I took a deep breath in. The whole library was dark and desiccated and I was in it alone. I closed my eyes, praying for some sort of bravery.

Just walk real fast and get out quickly, I breathed deeply. I opened the door, letting the creak echo through the lobby. I figured crying out 'hello' would be a little desperate. I tripped over to the window overlooking the parking lot. My car was the only one there, next to an expired meter. If I get a ticket I'm blaming caffeine.

I walked over to the steps, not even wanting to bother with the elevator. I was surprised that the lights to the stairway were even off, so I had to take them carefully. Carefully, but not slow. My blue slipons squeaked against the linoleum, making me flinch. I lifted onto my toes to avoid the sound.

As I reached the main floor, a yell broke through the silence.

My heartbeat sped up, heaving in my chest. The entrance was steps away, past the computer lab and the escalators. I don't know if it was the flight or fight instincts, but I was instantly moving my feet without even thinking. I kept my eyes on the front doors, like the target to my arrow. My fear was overwhelming my body, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"You blood sucking fiend!" I heard to shout to my left. I whipped my head to look.

Stupid move.

I was frozen in the middle of the lobby, I might as well have had a spotlight on me. What I saw was nothing I ever would've expected in a university library. There were two men hovering over another, their eyes narrowed in on their prey. The poor man on the floor was tied up, I noticed, his mouth duct taped. It was like a movie, I gaped. This just doesn't _happen. _Blood dripped from his hairline and red bruises were forming at his jaw. His eyes were sad puppy dog eyes, begging for a savior.

What stopped me in my tracks was what the men were holding. One man held a wooden stake, I believe, and the other was holding a gun. The taller one held the gun up to the victim's head with no mercy in his eyes. If he shoots I think I'll vomit. But there was nothing I could do now, they were all staring at me.

"Damnit." One uttered under his breath.

"Well catch her you stupid-" the other one didn't need to finish. His confidant was already in full speed in my direction. I dropped my books and thrust my body towards the glass doors. I flew into it, the handle jammed into my side. The doors opened slightly, only to be stopped from a bolt and chain. Oh come _on, _who steals from a library? I had already wasted precious time with my idiotic plan. I thought of girls in those slasher flicks. When everybody laughed at them for running up the stairs instead of outside.

I'm now that stupid girl who deserves ridicule.

"No!" All I could do was cry out in panic as I tried to backtrack to the stairway. It didn't matter, the man was there in seconds, man-handling me at the wrists. He was twice my weight and built like the Hulk, struggling was worthless. But my body fought him anyways, striking pain through my wrists.

"She's a student." the Hulk commented, looking down at my notes.

"God damnit, bring her here." the one with the gun ordered. The bulky one threw me forward like a rag doll, my feet dragging behind me.

"Please no." I whimpered like a cliché victim. It was really all that I could manage, I thought my heart was going to burn through my ribcage. He pushed me down to the floor, his hands gripping me by the shoulders. I looked up at the poor boy wrapped in ropes and tape.

_We're going to die. _

_**Please review - will update soon**  
_


End file.
